Unexpected
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: 5 years after the events of the series finale Buffy comes to visit Dawn who moved to Los Angeles to work with Angel. What surprises will she have in store and what ones will she receive. 1 shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

"There's another hellmouth in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment." Giles said calmly. Buffy let a small smile reach her lips as she looked out over the cavern that was once Sunnydale. She had friends buried here, even family. Her mother's grave was gone as well as her own. They had lost a lot of people in this fight. So many young potentials, no slayers, had been killed. She looked over at the friends she called family. Xander had lost Anya, Willow had lost Tara, she had lost Spike, and Faith might lose Robin if he doesn't recover from his wounds. It stung and they were all hurting.

"Can I push him in?" Faith joked getting the others to smile and chuckle. Buffy turned to her makeshift family and her new friends.

"Cleveland it is." Buffy smiled as she took one last glance at the cavern before fully turning to her friends. They had work to do.

 _*5 Years Later*_

"Flight from London to Los Angeles now docking. Flight from London to Los Angeles is now docking." Angel sighed and stood up as he waited for the crowd of passengers to come pouring out, Dawn bouncing like a little kid beside him.

"Aren't you a mother? Shouldn't you act like one?" Angel scolded causing Dawn to snort.

"Buffy slow down!" a british accent called as Buffy weaved through the crowd and grabbed her sister in a hug.

"Dawnie! I missed you so much I'm so happy to see you! Where's Andrew?" Buffy rapidly shot as Giles walked over to them.

"He's with Spike, at least I think he is." Dawn said as she hugged her sister before freezing. Buffy turned pale and backed away from her sister.

"Dawnie I'm so sorry, I didn't know. How did it happen?" Buffy spoke in a hushed tone. Dawn shook her head and frowned at her sister.

"Andrew isn't dead, he's with Spike getting Tara from Wolfram and Hart's 24 hour daycare service" Dawn said taking Buffy's hands in her own.

"Dawn Spike is dead, you know that." Giles said. Before Angel or Dawn could protest he shot them a glare and then looked down at Buffy who was studying her shoes.

"Let's go get lunch before Giles and I head to the hotel." Buffy whispered. The others nodded and directed them to the parking garage.

After a tense drive the car pulled into the Wolfram and Hart parking garage. Dawn smiled and ran over to the elevator when she looked at a car that she seemed to the elevator arrived at the cafeteria part of the building Buffy smiled as she watched Dawn run over to Andrew and grab a little girl from the seat next to him.

It had been a year ago when Dawn had found out she couldn't have kids, her and Andrew had been devastated, but then began looking into adoption and soon had a precious unnamed newborn girl, who they both agreed to name Tara. Buffy and Giles began walking over as Angel excused himself saying he had a meeting to go to as Harmony rushed over to him with a mug of pigs blood. Dawn looked over at them and grinned before passing Tara back over to Andrew and taking off.

"SPIKE! You're late, I thought you were with Andy when he was getting Tara." Dawn said in a scolding tone from behind them. The two froze in shock and glanced at each other.

"Sorry niblet, I had to do some running we were running out of pig's blood and this place doesn't get the good stuff." Buffy spun around and gasped at the sight before her. Spike was there with an easy grin on his face which slipped off as he turned and noticed Buffy.

"Buffy? Niblet I thought she was in London?" Spike asked as he turned to Dawn with a shocked expression.

" Uh yeah, she and Giles came to visit and meet Tara." Dawn said in a nervous whisper. Spike looked Buffy over and smirked before looking back at Dawn.

"Why isn't she here with the one who gave her that ring?" he questioned. Dawn's face took on a look of confusion before she spun around and grabbed Buffy's ring finger inspecting the ring now adorning it.

"Oh my god! Buffy! Who is it? Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Dawn questioned rapidly as Buffy shot Spike a glare.

"Dawn he's here in LA I promise." Buffy answered. Dawn's face lit up in a bright smile and she turned to Andrew who shrugged in confusion.

"Buffy call him and have him meet us here." Dawn demanded. Buffy grabbed her phone out of her pocket and punched in a number. She pressed her phone to her ear and Giles phone began to ring. Understanding crossed Dawn's face as Giles fished out his phone.

"Giles."

"Hey can coming here."

"Of course." The two hung up and Giles turned around and placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder. A silver ring on his finger.

"When are you two getting married?" Dawn asked with a large smile, having not noticed the ring. Buffy looked down at her shoes then at her sister.

"It was last year. You had just gotten Tara. And we came here to talk about that and something else." Buffy said nervously. Dawn looked a little miffed, but gestured for her sister to continue.

"Bloody hell Buffy, I'm surprised you didn't tell her sooner, I mean you must be-"

"Spike if you spoil what she wants to tell you I will set you on fire in the middle of the day and make sure that you don't die for hours on end." Dawn threatened. Spike nodded as he watched the girl warily before turning back to Buffy.

"Dawnie, I'm pregnant." Buffy said quickly. The thud of Dawn's body as she hit the floor was Buffy's only response to the surprise.


	2. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
